Moonlight Densetsu
Moonlight Densetsu (traducido literalmente como "Leyenda de luz lunar") es una canción compuesta como Tetsuya Komoro e interpretado por la banda japonesa Dali. El tema fue usado como apertura de la serie anime Sailor Moon en las primeras cuatro temporadas, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S, Sailor Moon Super S y en la quinta temporada, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, para el tema de cierre del último capítulo. El tema, dentro de la serie, tiene dos interpretaciones: una es interpretada por Dali que fue usado en las dos primeras temporadas, la otra es versionada por Moon Lips, y fue usado en las dos temporadas siguientes y esta misma sale en el episodio final de Sailor Moon Stars. Cover Fuera de la serie ha sido versionado por Nana Kitade de su mini álbum Cutie Bunny ~Nana-teki Rock Daisakusen Codename wa C.B.R~ en la pista 2 y por Momoiro Clover Z como tema principal en el Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE. Letra Habla sobre un romance milagroso y maravilloso porque nació el amor en un encuentro a primera vista y a la luz de la luna. Este fenomeno es extraordinario ya que permite pronosticar que les guiará y el destino los unirá muchas veces. También hace una promesa a Dios si le concede un final feliz, estará dedicado a él. Kanji= :ゴメンネ　素直じゃなくて :夢の中なら云える :思考回路はショート寸前 :今すぐ　会いたいよ :泣きたくなるよう�ȁ@moonlight :電話も出来ない　midnight :だって純情　どうしよう :ハートは万華鏡 :月の光に　導かれ :何度も　巡り会う :星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 :同じ地球(くに)に生まれたの ミラクル・ロマンス :もう一度　ふたり�Ł@weekend :神様　かなえ�ā@happy-end :現在・過去・未来も :あなたに首ったけ :出会った時の　懐かしい :めなざし　忘れない :幾千万の星から　あなたを見つけられる :偶然もチャンスに換える　行き方が好きよ :不思議な奇跡クロスして :何度も　巡り会う :星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 :同じ地球(くに)に生まれたの :ミラクル・ロマンス :信じているの　ミラクル・ロマンス |-|Romaji= Cantada por Dali :Gomen ne sunao janakute :Yume no naka nara ieru :Shikou kairo wa shooto sunzen :Ima sugu aitai yo :Nakitaku naru you na moonlight :Denwa mo dekinai midnight :Datte junjou doushiyou :Haato wa mangekyou :Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare :Nando mo meguriau :Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue :Onaji kuni ni umareta no :Mirakuru romansu :Moichido futari de weekend :Kamisama kanaete happy-end :Genzai kako mirai mo :Anata ni kubittake :Deatta toki no natsukashii :Manazashi wasurenai :Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru :Guuzen mo chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo :Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite :Nando mo meguri au :Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue :Onaji kuni ni umareta no :Mirakuru romansu :Shinjite iru no mirakuru romansu Versión doblada Para TV Aparecieron en televisión de países extranjeros a Japón versiones de doblaje oficial en diferentes idiomas, tales como el Castellano, el Catalán, el Español, el Griego, el Hebreo, el Indonesio y el Sueco. Todas las mencionadas anteriormente excepto el Griego y el Hebreo se usó la pista instrumental del tema de origen. Letra La canción en el Castellano habla de lo principal que en el japonés que es un romance sin final, milagroso y genial y que es un fenomeno extraordinario que consigue el amor; no habla de la promesa a Dios. En el Catalán habla de que solo dirá lo que siente en un sueño. Es incapaz de decir que lo quiere. En el Español de América habla de una confesión que sucede solo en sueños, cree que el milagro del amor se hará, por la luz de luna que guía su amor. Castellano= :No imaginé encontrarme contigo :pero en mis sueños yo te persigo. :Estoy sintiendo un cortocircuito :¡Quisiera verte una noche más! :Te buscaré a la luz de la Luna, :sin ocultar que tengo mis dudas. :Me siento triste bajo esta lluvia :que hace brotar mi soledad. :La luz de la Luna nos unirá en la oscuridad :para sentir amor de verdad. :Si miro el brillo de las estrellas :es porque busco nuestro destino. :Una pasión nacida en la Tierra :como un romance sin final, :tan milagroso y tan genial, :como un romance sin final. |-|Catalán= :Et parlaré només a dins un somni. :Sóc incapaç de dir-te el que sento. :El pensament, de cop, s'ha tornat borni. :Voldria veure't al meu costat. :No ploraré a sota la lluna :ni et trucaré amb qualsevol excusa. :A dins del cor, hi duc un veritable :calidoscopi de colors. :I la lluna ens va guiar per aquest camí :milers de cops al nostre passat. :Pluja d'estels, acluca l'ull i compta: :revelarà quin destí m'espera. :Amor nascut al món amb nosaltres. :Meravellós romanç d'amor. :Miracle de l'amor. :Meravellós romanç d'amor. |-|Español= Interpretada por Marisa de Lille :Perdona si no puedo ser sincera, :solo en mis sueños te lo confieso. :Mil pensamientos giran en mi mente, :cortocircuito me causarán. :Ahora mismo quisiera verte :me hace llorar esa luz de luna. :La luz de luna no me deja hablarte. :¡Quiero saber qué debo hacer! :Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón... :Luz de luna, guía mi amor. :Destellos mil de la constelación :cuento uno a uno y me pregunto :por el destino de mi amor. :Bello romance, creo en ti. :Sé que el milagro se hará. :Es el milagro del amor. |-|Griego= :Με μια αχτίδα όπλο για ασπίδα, :πριγκίπισσα του φεγγαριού :με καραβάκι μου την επλίδα :είμαι εγώ η σάιλορ μοον :Το φεγγάρι απάντηση θα πάρει :δε συγχωρεί κακούς το φεγγάρι :όποιος τολμήσει να σε αδικήσει :θα το πληρώσει ακριβά.. :Μη φοβάσαι είμαι εδώ και ξέρω πως :να βρω το δρόμο να δούμε το φως.. :Με μια αχτίδα όπλο για ασπίδα :πριγκίπισσα του φεγγαριού :με καραβάκι μου την επλίδα :είμαι εγώ η σάιλορ μοον :είμαι εγώ η σάιλορ μοον :είμαι εγώ η σάιλορ μοον... |-|Griego (romanizado)= :Me mia axtida oplo gia aspida, :prigkipissa tou feggariou :me karavaki mou tin eplida :eimai egw i sailor moon :To feggari apantisi tha parei :de sygxwrei kakous to feggari :opoios tolmisei na se adikí̱sei :tha to plirwsei akriva.. :Mi fovasai eimai edw kai kserw pws :na vrw to dromo na doume to fws.. :Me mia axtida oplo gia aspida :prigkipissa tou feggariou :me karavaki mou tin eplida :eimai egw i sailor moon :eimai egw i sailor moon :eimai egw i sailor moon... |-|Hebreo= :מצטערת שאני קצת מבולבלת :להתוודות בחלומות יכולה :אבל מוחי עומד להתפוצץ כאן :כי אני רוצה לראות אותך :וכשאור הירח בוכה לו :לא יכולה להתקשר אחרי חצות :אבל לא מתביישת להודות כאן :לבי הולם וזה לא סוד :הלב שלי רק מחפש לו את השביל :הירח אותי אליך יוביל :אני יודעת שבסוף אני אמצא אותך :הגורל כתוב בכוכבים :העתיד כולו שייך לשנינו :נולדנו להיות אוהבים :זאת האמונה שלי :אתה, אתה אהוב לבי!﻿ |-|Hebreo (romanizado)= :Mitzta'eret sheAni ktzat mevulbelet. :Lehitvadot baKhalomot yekhola :Aval mokhi omed lehitpotzetz kan, :Ki ani rotza lirot otkha. :U kshe or haYareakh bokeh lo, :Lo yekhola lehitkasher akhrey khatzot. :Aval lo mitbayeshet lehodot kan, libi holem veZe lo sod. :HaLev sheli rak mekhapes lo et haShvil :HaYareakh oti elekha yovil :Ani yoda'at sheBasof ani emtza otkha :HaGoral katuv baKokhavim :HeAtid kulo shayakh liShneynu, :Noladnu lihiyot ohavim. :Zo haEmuna sheli. :Ata, ata ahuv libi! |-|Indonesio= :Maaf ku tak pernah berterus terang :Bukan ku tak mempercayaimu :Namun sebelum kuberganti rupa :Ingin aku menemuimu :Ku kan bermandi cahaya bulan :Yang cemerlang di malam yang cerah :Memang telah lama kurasakan :Ingin menolong yang lemah :Tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi :Kekuatan muncul di diri :Untuk melawan semua kejahatan :Kekuatanku harus digunakan :Menegakkan segala kebenaran :Ini keajaiban alam :Aku mempercayainya :Ini keajaiban alam… |-|Portugués= :Não sei por quê não posso ser sincera, :Se nos meus sonhos eu te confesso. :Nos pensamentos que tenho em mente, :Curto circuito me causarão! :Como eu queria te ver agora, :E não chorar essa luz da Lua. :Mas essa luz não me deixa dizer, :E eu não sei o que vou fazer. :Um caleidoscópio é o meu coração! :Luz da Lua, me traz o amor! :E das estrelas da constelação, :Nesse instante eu me pergunto: :Qual o destino que eu terei, :Se o amor encontrarei? :Ter um alguém pra ser feliz. :Ter um amor que eu sempre quis! |-|Sueco= Interpretada por Annelie Berg :En liten tjej med jättelånga flätor :Sådär en fjorton år och rätt söt :Men när hon ramla på sin lilla rumpa :Du kan va' säker på att hon tjöt :Men så en dag hon möter mystiken :I universums iskalla natt :Hon blir en kämpe, ja en hjältinna :Och får till vän en underbar katt :Ett öde som hon inte riktigt kan förstå :Och inte vet hon hur det ska gå :En liten tjej med jättelånga flätor :Sådär en fjorton år och rätt söt :Som nu får slåss mot ondskans lakejer :Hur ska det gå, hur ska det gå? :Det är blott stjärnorna som vet :Hur det ska gå, hur det ska gå! Para discos Se ha hecho adaptaciones en discos tributo en idiomas como el Castellano, el Catalán, el Coreano y el Español de América. En discos compilados se incluye en idiomas como el catalán y también en Español de América, de este último solo es versión de uno de los discos que se hizo para la serie. Discos tributo En el Castellano salió en el disco web Melodía eterna de Ailyn y se usó la letra del doblaje original en Español de América; en el Coreano salió una versión completa en un sencillo llamado Dal-ui Yojeong Seilleomun; en el español de América salió en tres discos diferentes, los dos primeros salieron en Chile uno fue el disco Sailor Moon SuperS, el otro salió una versión en doble idioma del tema en si en el disco llamado Eterno resplandor lunar y la última a mencionar fue interpretada por la cantante original del doblaje oficial para TV en Latinoamérica en versión completa en el disco Ofrenda lunar; y en el idioma Tailandés sale una versión con diferente instrumental en el disco Sailor Moon Super S. * Dalbit-ui jeonseol (coreano, 1998) * Huang yai (tailandés, 1998) * Sailor Moon (español de América - Chile, 1998) * Embrujo lunar (castellano, 2006) * Moonlight Densetsu (español-japonés, 2012) * Legendaria luz de luna (español de América - Méjico, 2014) Discos compilados En discos compilatorios se incluye en un disco catalán de series llamado Superclubidibudà y en Español de América aparece en Chile, en una versión TV del CD Etc... TV, que es versión del disco tributo Sailor Moon SuperS y sale la misma, pero esta vez de la versión completa del mismo disco tributo, en un disco llamado Las mejores canciones de comics japoneses, el cual recopilaba los mejores cover que sacaron bajo el sello Warner Music Chile. * Sailor Moon (español de América - Chile, 1998) * Sailor Moon (catalán, 2001) * Sailor Moon (español de América - Chile, 2001) Referencias * Letra original en Animelyrics * Letra en Catalán en Amiboshi * Letra en Castellano en Mangarake * Letra en Español, Portugués e Indonesio en Sailor Moon Fandom * Letra en Griego en Aminoapps * Letra en Hebreo - cortesía de Golden Sunshine NC * Letra en Sueco en Dubbningshemsidan Categoría:Canciones de Sailor Moon Categoría:Opening Categoría:Adaptaciones catalanas Categoría:Adaptaciones españolas Categoría:Adaptaciones griegas Categoría:Adaptaciones hebreas Categoría:Adaptaciones indonesias Categoría:Adaptaciones mejicanas Categoría:Adaptaciones suecas